See you next week ?
by meliecom
Summary: Fic à chapitre ! Sans spoiler pour une fois ! Post-épisode, "The man in the wall"... Basé sur un petit quelque chose que j'ai toujours eu en tête... Depuis la première fois que j'ai vu cet épisode ! Je n'en dis pas plus ! À vous de voir !
1. Chapter 1

_Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic de Bones cette fois !! Ceux qui me lisent on dû remarquer que j'étais pas mal dans le Castle, et le X-Files ces temps-ci !! Si ça vous intéresse ! Vous irez faire un tour sur mon profil !_

_Mais c'est ça, j'avais un petit manque d'inspiration pour Bones en ce moment, mais je l'ai retrouvé en écoutant un vieil épisode !! "The man in the wall" Dans les tout premiers ! Je ne sais pas si vous me voyez venir ? En tout cas ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je n'ai pas encore toute la fic d'écrite, mais vous me connaissez, ça devrait bien aller !! Il devrait y avoir à peu près une dizaine de chapitres !! Voilà !!_

_Bones ne m'appartient toujours pas depuis la dernière fois... Dommage non ? _

* * *

Chapter 1: Proposition…

"_Yeah, you know, you go with someone, you joke about not going back to your real life, the two of you laugh but when you're alone the world is full of possibilities." __Booth, The man in the wall._

Je le regardai se diriger vers la porte en repensant à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je n'avais jamais vraiment ressenti ça lorsque j'étais en vacances. En fait, je n'avais jamais vraiment été en vacances. Il y avait toujours des restes humains, des os, des sépultures, etc. La dernière fois que j'étais partie seulement pour partir, je devais avoir 14 ans. Mes parents nous avaient emmenés, Russ et moi, chez des amis à Québec. Nous avions joué dans la neige et avions été au carnaval évidemment. Ces souvenirs étaient très flous dans ma mémoire. C'était les dernières vacances que nous avions prises toute la famille ensemble avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

Je regardai le verre que Booth avait laissé sur le bar pour la seconde fois, mais à l'instar de la première, je me l'appropriai. Après tout il était parti ! Il était rendu 21 heures lorsque je retournai chez-moi.

Je stationnai ma voiture dans le stationnement intérieur de mon complexe d'appartement avant de grimper les marches qui menaient au deuxième étage. Je fouillai dans mon sac et ne remarquai pas tout de suite qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'assis près de ma porte. Je ne m'en aperçus que lorsque je relevai la tête.

- Booth ? Demandai-je incertaine.

- Oh Bones, vous voilà ! Où étiez-vous ? Me demanda-t-il en se relevant, prenant appui sur sa main droite, puis, sur ses cuisses.

- La question est plus qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Lui répondis-je en m'approchant pour déverrouiller la porte.

- Je suis désolé, je… Je n'avais juste pas envie de rester seul ce soir, me dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Je glissai la clé dans la serrure et la tournai, elle émit un petit « Clic » et je tournai la poignée, poussant la porte en même temps. Je fis signe de la main à Booth de rentrer. Je passai derrière lui et déposai mes clés sur la table et mon sac sur le sol. Mon partenaire s'accota au comptoir de cuisine et je pris quelques instants pour l'observer. Il avait l'air plutôt abattu. Il avait le menton appuyé dans sa main droite, les yeux fixés sur sa main gauche placée sur le comptoir. Il releva la tête quelques instants plus tard.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, je ne veux pas vous déranger, me dit-il en se relevant rapidement de son banc.

- Non, Booth, vous ne me dérangez pas, je voulais juste savoir ce que vous faisiez ici ? Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que vous partiez, lui dis-je en attrapant son avant-bras afin qu'il se rassoit devant moi.

Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Il reprit sa place mais cette fois plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je pu lire au fond des siens, couleur chocolat, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

- Si vous ne voulez pas m'en parler, c'est bon, lui dis-je en sortant deux verres de l'armoire, je les remplis d'eau et en poussai un vers lui.

Il me remercia et prit une gorgée lentement. Je lui fis signe de passer au salon et il me suivi. J'allai m'asseoir à l'extrémité droite du divan alors qu'il s'asseyait à gauche. Je le regardai se demander s'il devait m'en parler ou pas, il releva finalement la tête, croisant mon regard.

- Tessa m'attendait chez-moi, me dit-il en fixant le plafond des yeux, comme s'il s'attendait à y trouver les bons mots.

- Oh… Et à votre air j'imagine que ça ne devait pas être pour vous dire qu'elle avait réussi à se libérer, tentai-je d'une voix basse.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres, prenant à peine une légère gorgée, ne faisant que délayer le moment où les mots auraient à sortir de sa bouche.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle m'a… Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas prête à passer au stade 6 de notre relation, je n'ai pas totalement compris cette partie là, me confia-t-il en secouant la tête lentement.

Je me sentis soudainement très mal. C'était de la faute d'Angela si Tessa avait laissé Booth, c'était par sa faute qu'il était assis sur mon divan, misérable. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et ne fit qu'étirer le bras pour poser ma main sur le sien.

- Je suis désolé Booth, lui dis-je en appuyant légèrement, je n'avais jamais été très bonne à ce genre de chose.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute Bones, je n'aurais pas dû lui proposer de partir avec moi, c'était encore trop tôt, continua-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure lorsque j'entendis la première partie de sa phrase… Pas ma faute ? Non, mais c'était celle de ma meilleure amie. Qui n'aurait pas été espionner Tessa et lui parler de ces « Stades » si elle n'avait pas été convaincue qu'il y avait cette « Tension sexuelle » entre Booth et moi ! C'était donc en partie ma faute, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'arranger. Le mal était fait.

- Hey Bones ! Me dit-il en posant sa main par-dessus la mienne qui reposait toujours sur son avant-bras. – N'ayez pas l'air si coupable, comme l'a dit Angela, un agent du F.B.I. avec une avocate, nous n'étions pas censés être ensembles au premier lieu ! Et puis je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est absolument pas de votre faute, m'assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et lorsqu'il le vit, il m'envoya un de ces sourires charmeurs. C'était incroyable comment il pouvait passer de triste à joyeux en quelques secondes, je ne savais pas comment il faisait ! Nos yeux restèrent accrochés un instant, ses doigts caressant les miens, doucement. L'ambiance passa de rieuse à plus sérieuse en quelques moments alors que je me perdais dans le brun de ses yeux. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes de plus avant que je ne retire ma main, baissant les yeux, un peu gênée.

- Vous voulez rester ce soir ? Lui demandai-je en posant mon verre vide sur la table du salon.

- Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, me dit-il en secouant la tête.

- Si je vous le propose ce n'est pas s'imposer, lui dis-je avec en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire… Bones, je ne veux pas vous déranger, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas, vous n'avez qu'à dormir sur le divan, il est bien assez grand, lui dis-je.

- Nan… J'ai des problèmes de dos, ce n'est pas une bonne idée non, je crois que je vais retourner chez-moi, me confia-t-il en se levant, déposant son verre vide près du mien.

- Dans ce cas prenez mon lit, je dormirai sur le divan, insistai-je.

- Il n'en est pas question Bones, non, je crois que le mieux c'est que je retourne chez-moi, dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Vous êtes certain ? Demandai-je en baissant à mon tour la tête pour croiser son regard.

- Oui ! C'est bon, commença-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué. – On se parle demain matin ?

- Vous ne partiez pas demain ? Demandai-je étonnée ?

- Oh, c'était une autre des choses dont je voulais vous parler, me dit-il en se passant la main dans le visage avant de la plonger à l'intérieur de sa veste. Il sortit deux billets d'avion et me les tendit. Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Booth, je ne p…

- Non, non, non, prenez-les ! Vous emmènerai Angela avec vous, me dit-il en attrapant ma main.

Je frémis lorsque ses doigts chauds m'encerclèrent le poignet et il s'excusa, croyant m'avoir fait mal. Je lui assurai que tout était bien. Il ouvrit mes doigts plus délicatement cette fois et je repris contrôle de mes émotions. Je ne pourrais plus le faire passer mes frissons sur le compte de la douleur. Il plaça les deux billets dans ma main, refermant mes doigts autour.

Je restai immobile un instant, puis me ressaisis. Je gardai un billet avec moi, le glissant dans ma poche arrière, et lui tendis le second.

- Vous avez déjà réussit à avoir des vacances, vous venez avec moi, insistai-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

- Bones je…

C'était à mon tour de l'interrompre.

- Non, non, non, dis-je en reprenant les mêmes mots et le même ton que lui tout à l'heure. – On ira ensembles, vous allez bien devoir si vous voulez que je revienne. Comme vous disiez, quand on va seul… Dis-je laissant sous-entendre la fin de ma phase.

Il sourit doucement et je vis dans son regard qu'il avait accepté, en fait, il n'avait probablement protesté que pour la forme.

- D'accord, je passerai vous prendre demain à 5h30, m'annonça-t-il retrouvant ce sourire charmeur que j'avais déjà commencé à aimer.

- À demain, dis-je en le reconduisant à la porte.

- Oui ! À demain ! Me dit-il en sortant de mon appartement, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Je souris et attrapai le téléphone portable posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, signalant le numéro familier de ma meilleure amie.

- Angela, répondit-elle rapidement malgré le fait qu'il soit déjà 22 heures.

- Angela, c'est moi, dis-je.

- Oh ma chérie, ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle enjouée.

- Moi oui, Booth, pas tellement, commençai-je avant d'enchaîner sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. – Tu sais que tu as réussi à faire fuir Tessa avec tes idées imbéciles ? Dis-je en ne sachant plus trop si je devais lui en vouloir ou pas.

- Pour vrai ? Ah ! Je le savais, ils n'étaient juste pas faits pour être ensembles. Il est donc venu te voir ce soir ? Me demanda-t-elle la voix teintée d'enthousiasme.

- Oui, mais là n'est pas la question, tu n'aurais simplement pas dû te mêler de leur histoire, continuai-je.

- Brennan, je ne regrette pas du tout, répondit-elle.

Je ne répondis pas à cette dernière réplique sachant le débat qui allait suivre si je disais ce que je voulais dire. Elle me dirait encore une fois que Booth et moi étions faits pour aller ensembles, et bla bla bla…

- Angela, ce n'est pas la raison de mon appel en fait. J'ai besoin que tu dises à Goodman que je vais prendre la semaine de congé, dis-je posément, attendant ce qui allait inévitablement suivre.

Un silence me répondit néanmoins à l'autre bout de la ligne et je fronçai les sourcils.

- Angela ? Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, oui, j'essayais seulement de me souvenir de la dernière fois que tu avais pris une semaine de vacances ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tout ce temps ?

Je restai silencieuse à mon tour pour quelques secondes, sachant quelle allait être la réaction de mon amie quand je lui dirais que je partais en Jamaïque avec Booth.

- Je pars en Jamaïque, dis-je seulement quelques secondes plus tard.

- Wouah! S'écria-t-elle. – Avec Booth c'est ça ? Comme un vrai couple !

- Non, Ange, ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça, c'est seulement une semaine entre collègues. Il voulait me donner les deux billets, que j'y aille avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais j'ai insisté pour qu'il vienne avec moi, dis-je en réalisant après coup que ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à dire pour la calmer en ce moment…

- _**TU **_? Lui a proposé ? Dit-elle exactement comme je m'y attendais.

- Angela ! Assez ! Juste, dis à Goodman que je ne serai pas là, c'est tout, dis-je en commençant à en avoir assez.

- D'accord, mais je continue de penser que deux personnes qui vont passer la semaine ensemble en Jamaïque son plus que de simples collègues ! Et n'importe qui te dira la même chose !

- Nous sommes amis aussi, rétorquai-je.

- Ouais… On verra à la fin de la semaine, dit-elle en riant.

- On se voit la semaine prochaine, lui dis-je.

Elle me salua à son tour et je replaçai le portable sur son socle, soupirant. Je rangeai rapidement la cuisine et me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'Angela venait juste de me dire il y a quelques minutes, et ça me tourmenta alors que je me préparais à me mettre au lit. J'avais cru voir quelque chose dans le regard de mon partenaire tout à l'heure. Mais je savais qu'à moins d'une invitation de ma part, il ne tenterait rien. Il resterait seulement à savoir ce que je voulais moi, me dis-je en me glissant sous les draps. Je fermai les yeux. Demain, j'avais une grosse journée devant moi…

* * *

_Bon ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre !!! La suite ? Ça va dépendre de vous ! Et de l'école !! Samedi prochain peut-être ? Quelque chose comme ça !! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ahh !! J'avais un peu oublié de poster mon deuxième chapitre ici !! Je la poste en même temps sur le forum de Bones sur lequel je me trouve... Donc !! En tout cas !! Désolée pour l'attente !! Vraiment, vraiment désolée !! Et en ce moment, je suis un peu super beaucoup occupée !! Je cours partout et avec la fin des cours qui approche je n'ai pas tellement de temps pour écrire ! Donc... Mais vous devriez avoir la suite bientôt ! Je vous oublie pas ça s'est promis !! _

_Je vous laisse donc lire mon deuxième chapitre ! Et je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient........._

* * *

Chapter 2: Accomodations

Le lendemain matin, mon cadran sonna à 5 heures et je l'éteignis d'un rapide coup du dos de la main. Je m'étirai quelques secondes avant de finalement me lever. Je commençai par entrer dans la douce, avant de m'habiller. Je préparai également rapidement mon sac, sans oublier de prendre les deux maillots de bain que j'avais achetés avec Angela il y avait plusieurs mois déjà.

Je les regardai quelques secondes, tout en me demandait si j'aurais la chance, mais surtout l'audace de les mettre devant mon partenaire. Je l'avais déjà vu en simple chemise, mais lui ne m'avait encore côtoyé que lorsque j'étais en habit de travail, ou du moins, plus formel.

Je fermai finalement ma valise sur mon pyjama et la déposai devant la porte. Ce fut à ce moment précis que mon partenaire cogna à la porte. Je lui ouvris aussitôt. Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un jeans foncé. Je me surpris à laisser mes yeux le détailler de la tête au pied avant de finalement l'inviter à entrer. Il portait un sac et deux cafés.

- Hey Bones ! Prête pour les grandes vacances ? Me demanda-t-il en me tendant un café, m'avertissant que c'était chaud.

- Fin prête ! Lui dis-je en pointant ma valise qui reposait près de ses pieds.

- Génial ! On mange et on y va ! Il ne faudrait pas être en retard à l'aéroport, dit-il en s'installant au comptoir de cuisine.

Il sortit deux muffins aux pépites de chocolat et m'en tendit un, séparant le dessus du sien pour commencer par le fond.

Je m'assis devant lui et nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'à ce que nous ayons terminé de manger. Il était presque 6 heures, lorsque je posai la main sur le comptoir pour en retirer les graines que nous avions fait.

- Alleù Bones ! M'appela mon partenaire de la porte.

Il avait ma valise dans sa main droite et me regardait impatiemment.

- C'est bon, j'arrive, dis-je en le rejoignant, après avoir refait le tour de mon appartement des yeux.

Je me retournai et verrouillai ma porte avant de glisser ma clé dans la poche sur le dessus de ma valise. Aussitôt que j'eus refermé la fermeture éclair, il se mit à marcher vers la porte. Évidemment, il insista pour porter ma valise jusqu'à son véhicule Je levai les yeux au ciel devant sa démonstration.

- Vous savez, je suis complètement capable de porter mes propres bagages, dis-je un peu irritée.

- Oui je le sais, et je suis très bien capable de le faire moi aussi, répondit-il seulement avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière du Suburban afin d'y déposer ma valise.

Je m'installai sur le siège passager, alors qu'il prenait place à ma gauche. Il démarra et s'engagea sur la route, avant de se retourner vers moi.

- Alors Bones ? Ça fait combien e temps que vous n'avez pas pris de _vraies _vacances ? Sans squelettes ou rien ? Me demanda-t-il les yeux pétillants.

- Ça doit remonter à mes 14 ans, dis-je sincèrement en baissant les yeux.

- Ça fait vraiment longtemps alors ! Dit-il en essayant de croiser mon regard. – Mais vous allez voir ! Ça revient tout seul ! Et puis, il faut rattraper le temps perdu, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil, un petit rire aux lèvres.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour devant l'enthousiasme de mon partenaire.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à l'aéroport et Booth me demanda si je voulais qu'il me laisse devant la porte alors qu'il allait stationner la voiture dans le stationnement réservé à ceux qui partaient plusieurs jours. Mais je refusai et l'accompagnai. Une fois garé, il sortit ma valise et me la tendit doucement avant de sortir la sienne.

Je me sentais comme dans un rêve alors que nous marchions vers le terminal. Je n'aurais jamais pensé partir en voyage ave Booth comme ça, mais je n'allais certainement pas me plaindre. Puisqu'au fond de moi, je devais me l'admettre, j'étais plutôt heureuse de partir avec lui cette semaine.

- Attention Bones ! Me cria-t-il tout en attrapant mon épaule de sa main.

Je m'arrêtai sec, perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'allais traverser la rue sans même regarder. Je me retournai vers mon partenaire lui lançant un regard gêné.

- Déjà rendue en Jamaïque Bones ? Me demanda-t-il en essayant de sourire, mais je décelai encore un peu de terreur au fond des ses yeux bruns.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, m'excusai-je.

Il posa sa main droite dans le bas de mon dos, gardant sa valise dans sa main gauche, me guidant délicatement. Nous traversâmes la rue, avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'aéroport.

Malgré l'heure matinale, le lieu fourmillait de vie. Des familles avec des enfants, des couples, des hommes d'affaires habillés veston cravate parlant d'un air sérieux au téléphone.

Booth et moi fîmes notre chemin à travers la marrée humaine et enregistrâmes nos bagages avant de nous diriger vers la porte d'embarquement, notre vol ne partait qu'à 9h00, il était seulement 7h30, mais il avait fallu prévoir plus de temps afin de passer la sécurité et tout le reste. Nous étions assis depuis environ une heure, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre au dessus de nous.

« _Mesdames et messieurs, les passagers du vol Us Airways 4322 à destination de Montego Bay, Jamaïque sont priés de se présenter à la porte d'embarquement 9. Les passagers du vol Us Airways 4322 à destination de Montego Bay, Jamaïque porte d'embarquement 9 »_

Je donnai un coup de coude à mon partenaire qui semblait bien s'être endormi sur le siège à ma gauche.

- Booth, c'est notre vol, dis-je en me levant.

- Je sais, je ne dormais pas, me dit-il en se levant rapidement à son tour, frottant toutefois ses yeux d'un air endormi.

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors qu'il réprimait un bâillement, agrippant sa valise. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte et accedâmes après quelques minutes au couloir menant à l'appareil. L'hôtesse nous dirigea vers la droite et je pris place dans le siège 57a alors que Booth s'asseyait à ma droite, dans le 57b.

J'attachai ma ceinture et remontai le rideau qui était devant la fenêtre afin de pouvoir regarder à l'extérieur. La cabine commençait à se remplir et bientôt les moteurs se mirent en marche. L'oiseau de fer s'engagea sur la piste et commença à prendre de la vitesse. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers mon partenaire pour m'apercevoir qu'il avait les mains crispées au bras du fauteuil.

- Ça va ? Lui demandai-je.

- Oui, c'est bon, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé voler, me dit-il avec une petite grimace qui lui donna un air complètement ridicule.

- Vous savez, prendre l'avion est plus sécuritaire que de prendre la voiture, les chances sont beaucoup plus élevées d'avoir un accident en conduisant votre S.U.V. pour aller au travail que dans un avion, dis-je sur un ton scientifique.

- Vous savez, Bones, il y a des personnes qui gagnent à la loterie toutes les semaines, me dit-il sans relaxer. – Et puis, je suis un peu claustrophobe, m'avoua-t-il en baissant ses yeux.

- Regardez, faites juste, fermer vos yeux, pensez à la semaine que nous allons passer, le soleil, la mer, la chaleur, dis-je alors qu'il fermait lentement les yeux.

Je pris sa main gauche dans la mienne afin qu'il arrête de serrer les accoudoirs. Il me serra la main à la place, liant nos doigts doucement. J'observai son visage se détendre progressivement alors qu'il sombrait dans les profondeurs du sommeil. Je ne tardai pas à l'imiter, conservant toujours sa main dans la mienne. Ma tête trouva le chemin de son épaule et je fermai les yeux en souriant.

***

Lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, mon partenaire m'observait. Je m'assis plus droite, reposant ma tête contre mon siège.

- Désolée, dis-je en regardant mes mains posées de nouveau sur mes genoux.

- C'est bon Bones, je dormais aussi jusqu'il y a cinq minutes. L'avion a commencé sa descente, m'expliqua-t-il.

J'hochai la tête. J'avais oublié que le vol pour aller en Jamaïque durait 6 heures. Je vis du coin de l'œil mon partenaire se crisper alors que l'avion s'inclinait vers le bas encore un peu plus. Je souris malgré moi. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un courageux agent du F.B.I. comme mon partenaire était claustrophobe et avait peur de l'avion, mais nous avions tous nos peurs irrationnelles, moi, c'était les serpents.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les roues de l'appareil entrèrent en contact avec le sol de la Jamaïque avec un joyeux « Ut ! Ut ! »et la cabine s'emplit d'applaudissements alors que l'avion ralentissait allant jusqu'à l'arrêt complet.

Les enseignes de ceintures s'éteignirent et un concert de bruits métalliques se fit entendre alors que tous les passagers détachaient leurs ceintures en même temps, voulant tous être les premiers à sortir de l'appareil pour profiter du soleil. Mon partenaire posa sa main sur mon bras alors que je regardais à l'extérieur de l'avion. Un magnifique soleil plombait et je savais que je n'allais pas avoir besoin de ma veste aujourd'hui.

- Vous venez Bones ? Il me tarde de sortir d'ici, me dit-il en se levant à son tour.

Je l'imitai et nous nous faufilâmes entre les autres passagers. Finalement, nous sortîmes de l'appareil. J'étais devant Booth. Le soleil m'atteignis en même temps qu'une vague de chaleur et je souris. Booth posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules et s'approcha de mon oreille afin de se faire entendre par-dessus les bruits.

- Ça va être une superbe semaine ! Me dit-il, son souffle caressant le bas de mon cou, je fermai les yeux.

Il recula finalement sa tête, laissant toutefois ses mains sur mes épaules alors que nous descendions les marches menant à la terre ferme. Puis, il prit ma main dans la sienne alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'autobus qui nous conduirait au terminal.

Je devais avouer qu'Angela avait plutôt raison, de l'extérieur, nous devions réellement avoir l'air d'un vrai couple.

Nous nous installâmes finalement côte à côte dans l'autobus, je repris ma main et la plaçai sur le bras du siège. Le véhicule nous déposa bientôt devant la porte du terminal et trouver nos bagages, passer les douanes et la sécurité, nous pris en tout et pour tout, 90 minutes. Il était 16h55 lorsque nous sortîmes enfin de l'aéroport.

Le soleil nous submergea aussitôt, le contraste avec l'intérieur frais et climatisé était frappant. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément. L'océan n'était pas loin et je pouvais déjà sentir le léger parfum salé flotter dans l'air.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux de nouveau, mon partenaire était déjà plus loin. IL avait déposé sa valise dans le coffre d'un taxi et m'attendait patiemment. Je marchai vers lui, ma valise dans la main droite.

- Alors Bones ? C'était une bonne idée non ? Me dit-il une fois que je fus rendue plus près de lui.

- Je vous rappelle que vous ne vouliez pas venir. C'était _MON_ idée, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Il acquiesça de la tête, tout en m'ouvrant la portière du taxi, avant de prendre ma valise des mains. Je faillis protester mais décidai à la dernière seconde de le laisser faire à sa tête si ça l'amusait.

Le taxi démarra aussitôt que mon partenaire fut assis à ma gauche. Mes yeux se perdirent dans les paysages à ma droite alors que le véhicule longeait la côte. Nous étions tous les deux silencieux, mais ce silence n'était pas lourd. Nous étions seulement plongés dans nos pensées.

Le taxi s'arrêta finalement devant un édifice à l'allure champêtre. Il avait la vue sur l'eau et une grande plage de sable blanc s'étendait plus bas, au pied d'un chemin de gravats qui courait à partir de l'hôtel.

Je sortis du véhicule laissant mon partenaire payer notre course. J'allai chercher ma valise et il vient bientôt me rejoindre. Le taxi disparut au bout de l'allée alors que nous restions là.

- Vous venez Bones ? Me demanda-t-il finalement, en plaçant sa main libre dans le bas de mon dos pour me guider vers la porte.

Lorsque nous entrâmes à l'intérieur, une dame, qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, nous accueillit.

- Bienvenue !! Vous devez être et , moi c'est Émily, je serai votre hôtesse cette semaine. Bienvenue en Jamaïque ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Nous demanda-t-elle en contournant le comptoir pour venir nous serrer la main.

- En fait, c'est le Dre. Brennan avec moi, dit mon partenaire.

- Vous avez vraiment un très bon emplacement, dis-je en lui serrant la main à mon tour. – Les couchers de soleil doivent être magnifiques d'ici, continuai-je.

- Oui, c'est vraiment un spectacle à ne pas manquer, du balcon de votre chambre, vous devriez avoir juste l'endroit parfait pour l'observé, continua-t-elle enjouée.

- Oui, notre chambre, commença Booth.

- Oh, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ! Se dit-elle à elle-même. – Vous devez être épuisés, continua-t-elle en retournant derrière le bureau.

Elle fouilla quelques secondes et sortit une clé.

- Voilà, chambre 17, au deuxième étage, à droite, avec vue sur l'océan. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites moi signe ! Nous dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci, dis-je, aussitôt imitée par mon partenaire. Nous montâmes jusqu'au deuxième étage et nous dirigeâmes vers notre chambre. Les numéros défilaient à notre droite, 13, 15, 17. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la grande porte en bois et mon partenaire inséra la clé dans la serrure, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Cette dernière nous révéla une grande pièce luxueuse, mais sans en mettre trop non plus. Il y avait un canapé contre le mur de droite, et deux fauteuils faisaient face à la porte vitrée. Cette dernière était légèrement entrouverte et une chaude brise pénétrait dans la pièce faisant bouger les minces rideaux transparents blanc.

Je restai bouche bée et entrai dans la pièce. Elle avait une allure paisible et relaxante. La plupart des fournitures étaient blanches, du tapis au ventilateur fixé au plafond, cette particularité donnait également une fraîcheur à la chambre, en cet endroit où la chaleur régnait.

- Wouah ! S'exclama mon partenaire. – Les photos ne rendaient pas hommage à cette pièce, dit-il en laissant tomber sa valise sur le sol, se dirigeant vers la gauche, cherchant le lit.

Je me retournai vers lui et fit quelques pas vers la pièce située à l'extrême gauche de la suite. Un grand lit « king » trônait au milieu de la chambre. C'était un lit à baldaquins et de petits rideaux transparents blancs tombaient des 4 montants de bois foncé.

Une grande fenêtre au fond de la pièce donnait sur l'océan également. Je traversai les quelques mètres qui m'en séparait et l'ouvrit, laissant la brise pénétrer à l'intérieur.

- Qu'un seul lit, dit- mon partenaire, me sortant de ma rêverie.

- Vous veniez avec votre petite amie ! C'est normal que vous n'ayez pas besoin de deux lits, dis-je.

Il rit nerveusement avant de fixer son regard sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire alors ? Me demanda-t-il.

- C'est simple, vous prendrai le lit, et je prendrai le canapé, ce sera parfait comme ça, après tout, c'est votre chambre, lui dis-je fermement.

- Vous êtes certaine que vous ne voulez pas dormir dans le lit ? Je serais très bien sur le canapé également, essaya-t-il de dire pour me convaincre, mais mon idée était déjà faite.

- Non, avec votre dos ce n'est pas une bonne idée, le corrigeai-je.

Il me regarda quelque secondes de plus avant d'acquiescer finalement.

- Mais si jamais vous dormez mal, nous échangerons d'accord ? Demanda-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais acceptai tout de même.

Nous ne fîmes pas grand-chose de plus ce soir là. Nous commandâmes notre souper dans la chambre. Après tout, c'était demain que commençaient réellement les vacances. Nous allâmes nous coucher tôt, épuisés par le voyage. Mais surtout, nous voulions absolument être en forme pour le lendemain.


End file.
